Buffalo S
The Bravado Buffalo S is a sports sedan in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Formerly known as the "second generation" Buffalo, it is the facelifted version of the existing Buffalo, with a supercharged engine, new front fascia, rims and taillights based on the 2012-2014 Dodge Charger SRT8. The Buffalo S has a much more aggressive appearance, giving it the look of the modern American sports car. The front fascia consists of one large grille that extends from the hood to the front bumper and two smaller grilles near the tyres. On the side, there are two small CFRP panels. It also has unique rims that consist of ten spokes. The rear of the Buffalo S remains largely the same, except for the taillights, based on the Acura NSX concept. In the single player game, this version can only be obtained through Franklin, as it does not spawn anywhere else in the game world, although it can be purchased in GTA Online on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $96,000. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Buffalo S improves upon the regular Buffalo with slightly better acceleration and top speed. Outside of that, it remains mostly a half-decent car. It lacks in both acceleration and top speed when compared to other Sports cars. Its handling is remarkably boatish, lacking in response time and cornering radius. What it does right, however, is remaining stuck to the ground; the Buffalo S is a very hard car to spin out, and when it does spin out, it's also a very easy car to correct. Braking power is great and reliable. Crash deformation is acceptable, being able to shrug off a mild beating, but otherwise will fail after a decent number of hits. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = BuffaloS-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Variants Sprunk Buffalo The enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V features a unique Buffalo S with a Sprunk livery, exclusively for players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. This variant appears during the Stock Car Races and will become available in each protagonist's garage once the player wins the 4th stock car race. The stock cars may be modified further in Los Santos Customs including the ability to respray the underlying color. The sponsorship decals can not be changed or removed. SprunkBuffalo-GTAVPC-front.png|The Sprunk Buffalo. (Rear quarter view) Image Gallery BuffaloS-GTAV-Front-Franklin.png|Franklin's Buffalo S (rear quarter view) BuffaloS_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|A Buffalo S in the enhanced edition of GTA V (Rear quarter view). BuffaloS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Buffalo S on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BuffaloComparison-GTAV.jpg|A comparison between the two versions. BuffaloComparison-GTAV-front.jpg|A comparison of the front fascia (A comparison of the rear). Notable Owners *Franklin Clinton owns a white Buffalo S with a unique license plate that reads "FC1988". Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A Buffalo S can be found outside Franklin's safehouse after Franklin and Lamar throughout the storyline as a Personal Vehicle. It can be modified and it will retain any changes. Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be bought on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $96,000. *The Buffalo S may appear as a Target vehicle. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Buffalo S are Radio Los Santos, The Lab (PC only) or West Coast Classics. *After the 1.14 update, the 2nd generation Buffalo has been renamed the Buffalo S, to avoid confusion between the two models. * In reality, modern-day Dodge Chargers are classified as muscle cars. However, the classification of the Buffalo S in GTA V has it as a sports car. * Although it is manufactured by Bravado, there is a Vapid logo on the front seat floor mats, likely reused assets from a Vapid vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Franklin's trailer, at the six second mark, a red Buffalo S can be seen at the Car Wash on Innocence Boulevard, implying that both models spawned in traffic during the beta, however only the Buffalo spawns in the final version. This is the same case with the Bodhi (being a vehicle found on streets in the early stages of the game and made only available for a single character in the final game). *If the player abandons Franklin's Buffalo S, it will respawn at his safehouse, just as most of the protagonists' personal vehicles. It will spawn on the west side of Aunt Denise's house in front of the garage, and just outside the front door of Franklin's mansion when it is acquired. * The license place on the Buffalo S reads "FC1988", an apparent nod to Franklin Clinton being born in 1988. *If the player modifies Franklin's Buffalo S, it will respawn in the same modified state. This also works with Franklin's Bagger, Michael's Tailgater and Premier, Trevor's Bodhi and Hot Rod Blazer, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. Grand Theft Auto Online * For any player who views their Online garage and owns a Buffalo or Buffalo S, will be displayed as the car itself. Player's upgrades remain unless changed. * Despite claiming it has an intercooler, evidently by the "Exposed Intercooler" modification, the car lacks a turbocharger. Intercoolers are only typically found on supercharged or turbocharged vehicles. It is possible the modification is actually referring to the car radiator, however. *The Southern San Andreas Super Autos website describes that this car was "spotted speeding away from many Los Santos crime scenes". This may be a poke at the various crimes the player has commited as Franklin in GTA V. See Also *Buffalo - Standard variant appearing in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. *Sprunk Buffalo - Sprunk-themed variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Muscle Cars Category:Sedans Category:Sports Vehicle Class